Navidad
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: No tendría nada de malo que, por una vez, conviviéramos con otras naciones y celebráramos con ellos sus festividades. Oneshot, esperando que sea de su agrado, y les deseo a todos Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo.


Hetalia, marcas mencionadas, sucesos históricos o ficticios, etc., NO me pertenecen. Hago esto con fines de entretenimiento sin obtención alguna de lucro. Se pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto.

**Navidad**.

La fiesta navideña en casa de Alfred era, como todos los años, el mismo cuento con otra portada. Comida seleccionada con especial atención, chicas lindas para armonizar con el ambiente, música de moda, decoración a prueba de daltónicos, y un pastel que desafiaba a todos los gustos.

Sin contar las botellas, cuidadosamente enfriadas, para todo aquel que se aburriera a los 15 minutos de iniciada la fiesta.

-AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! -Reía con su usual entusiasmo el gringo.- ¿Acaso no es el mejor festejo navideño de todos los tiempos?

Por lo general, las naciones europeas evitaban entrar en detalles, señalando solamente los aspectos "especiales" por los cuales tener presente la celebración. Sin embargo, uno de los invitados, que fuera por primera vez a una celebración realizada por Alfred, no estaba de acuerdo.

-La celebración realizada por Estados Unidos Mexicanos resultó más memorable para mi gusto.

Todo el mundo guardó silencio, dirigiendo sus miradas hacia Egipto, quien se abstuviera de comer o tomar cualquiera de las viandas ahí expuestas para el deleite de los invitados. Alfred ahogó un gesto de súbita incomodidad, se acercó al egipcio, quien mantuviera la expresión serena y estoica de su rostro, cruzándose de brazos para no mostrar la molestia que lo invadía.

-Why...? Es decir, ¿estás hablando en serio? -Al ver que el egipcio asentía levemente, el americano se puso de espaldas a éste, agitando los brazos con tal frenesí, haciendo creer a más de uno que saldría volando en cualquier momento.- ¡Eso no es posible! ¡The Hero siempre ha dado las mejores fiestas!

-No negaré que es una fiesta interesante, pero vinculándola con la "celebración" que estas fechas suponen para ustedes, no posee significado alguno. -El moreno estaba consciente de que más de una nación le miraban con reprobación, pero cuando el "país de la libertad" realizó una pregunta sobre el parecer de la celebración, no hizo sino decir la verdad. Estaba en su derecho.- Si celebrar la "Natividad" para Estados Unidos de América es una fecha para comprar adornos caros, comer con morboso exceso, alentar el comercio de temporada bajo la excusa de compartir la paz y felicidad con sus seres queridos, y beber hasta el punto de intoxicación, me parece una tradición sin sentido, que puede realizarse en cualquier día del año.

Más de uno se incomodó por las palabras de Egipto, algunos fruncieron el ceño; el rostro pálido de Alfred se tornó rojo carmesí ante la falta de apreciación de ese invitado, quien apenas tuviera unos minutos ahí presente, y ya estaba arruinando la fiesta.

-México también hace lo mismo. Gasta demasiado dinero en estas fechas, y sus fiestas son aburridas, parece más un entierro.

-¡Có...! -Antonio iba a replicar, más Sadiq, quien estuviera a escasos pasos de él, le puso una mano en el hombro, pidiéndole que no se entrometiera.- ¿Qué rayos haces, Turquía?

-Es una pelea entre América y Gupta, no te entrometas. -Respondió en voz baja en turco, sin evitar sentirse tenso por la posibilidad de un conflicto iniciado por tonterías, cortesía del autoproclamado Héroe.

Gupta, por su parte, no defendió a México, pero tampoco le dio la razón al americano.

-Quizá le da demasiada importancia a estas fechas, pero posee un fundamento para celebrarlas. -El moreno dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro.- Sus tradiciones son realizadas con el respeto que le debe a sus creencias religiosas, como cualquier otra persona o nación haría estando en su lugar, y la alegría que comparte a todos por igual, sin importar su raza, credo o ideología, es un verdadero regalo que no me atrevería a rechazar. -Volvió su mirada hacia Sadiq, quien suspirada de alivio al ver el rostro desarmado del americano, y le indicó en silencio que su presencia en la fiesta ya no tenía razón de ser.- Te agradezco, en nombre de mis naciones hermanas que no pudieron estar presentes, el habernos invitado a celebrar la "Navidad". Cuando se de la oportunidad, serás invitado a nuestra casa y a nuestra mesa, siempre y cuando entres en paz.

Se alejó de todos ellos, con un andar acompasado, y fue seguido de cerca por Sadiq, quien se despidiera de Japón para alcanzarle a pocos pasos de la salida.

-Lo hiciste adrede. Nunca has ido a una fiesta en casa de México.

-No, por que no compartimos la misma fe*. -Gupta cerró la puerta al salir, escuchando cómo los cuchicheos y frases de consuelo para el americano no tardaron en dar inicio.

Los dos hombres empezaron a caminar por la nevada acera, sumergidos en sus pensamientos, y chocaron de súbito con un grupo bastante animado que se acercaba.

-¡Miren! ¡Les dije que aquí iban a estar! -Cuba, que iba al frente del grupo, conformado por las naciones latinoamericanas, llamó la atención de Egipto y Turquía.- Estados Unidos los echó de la fiesta, ¿verdad? ¡Ese maldito!

-¡Que desgraciados! -Empezaron a quejarse todos, provocando un pequeño bullicio, y María José, la representación de México, pasó de largo a los países mediterráneos.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? -Turquía les preguntó, sonriendo divertido.- ¿Se les hizo tarde para llegar a la fiesta?

-No. Veníamos a ver si sacábamos a Canadá para celebrar una "**_Fiesta Americana Sin Estados Unidos_**", pero como es una misión imposible gracias al gringo loco que puso vigilancia extra en su casa, estábamos discutiendo si valía la pena seguir con estos intentos. -Nicaragua explicó a ambos el por qué de su presencia en ese lugar, a esas horas.- ¿Qué hacen por estos rumbos tan apartados de la mano de Dios?

-Salimos por voluntad propia de la casa de América, nadie nos ha pedido que nos retiremos. -Respondió con calma el egipcio.

-Si, pero poquito les faltó. -Agregó Sadiq soltando una breve carcajada, que fue seguida por las risas de los latinos.

Los de habla hispana -y Brasil- hicieron una breve reunión de grupo, desbaratándola al momento.

-Pues vamos a celebrar la navidad en casa de Costa Rica, ¿no gustan acompañarnos? -Argentina tomó la palabra.

-¡Si, vengan con nosotros! -Inés se plantó ante el grupo de un salto.- A nombre de toda Latinoamérica, los invito con mucho gusto.

-¡Mira, mira! -Chile jaló a Perú hacia el grupo.- No sabes si tienen algún compromiso pendiente.

Los latinos empezaron a discutir de nuevo, y María José, que regresó con un asustado Canadá, se detuvo al lado de los mediterráneos.

-Sé que no compartimos las mismas creencias, pero si nos acompañan, será un gran honor tenerlos en casa. -Les dijo María José, notando cómo Uruguay y Haití trataban de separar a Belice de Panamá, sin éxito.

-¡Niñas, no peleen, es navidad! -Guatemala se plantó en medio de todos ellos, y con esas palabras, logró que las naciones se disculparan mutuamente y prometieran no pelear, al menos, por el resto de la noche.

Sadiq y Gupta se alejaron un par de pasos, para discutir la invitación que les hicieran los latinos.

-¿Qué dices? No tendría nada de malo que, por una vez, conviviéramos con otras naciones y celebráramos con ellos sus festividades.

El egipcio clavó su mirada en Turquía, quien sonreía bastante relajado, y empezó a caminar con rumbo a los latinos.

-Hereje. -Le soltó de golpe, provocando que las naciones americanas estallaran en carcajadas, menos Canadá, que apenas se recobraba del susto que le pegó México al sacarlo tipo secuestro de la fiesta.- Pero tienes razón, no perdemos nada.

-¡Ya está! -México tomó del brazo a Mathew y se unió al grupo.- Y no se preocupen por hacer nada, son nuestros invitados de honor, ¿verdad, huerquillos?

-¡Sí! -Y con ese grito, se alejaron de la casa de Alfred, quien notó que algo faltaba en su fiesta.

-Estoy totalmente seguro que falta algo aquí, pero no estoy seguro de qué pueda ser. -Se preguntaba el gringo sin dejar de ver una ventana rota y un par de sillas fuera de lugar.

_**FIN**_

¡Pasen todos felices fiestas, acompañados de sus seres queridos! Y que no se les olvide: más importante que los regalos y la fiesta, estar en paz con la familia y los amigos, cercanos y lejanos, es lo más importante.

*****_La religión predominante de Egipto y Turquía es el Islam -son musulmanes-, en tanto que México es el segundo país con más católicos en el mundo, seguido de Brasil._


End file.
